


Nightmare

by VoreWhomTheBellTolls



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Gore, Hard vore, M/M, Vore, hurt/comfort by the end, seriously. extreme violence. keep yourself safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoreWhomTheBellTolls/pseuds/VoreWhomTheBellTolls
Summary: A couple of vore drabbles.





	Nightmare

One clawed finger slid easily into his abdomen,  slicing through skin and muscle until his partner's hand was wrist deep in his organs. Once watched, biting his lip as Greed pulled his hand out, a soft sucking sound coming from Once's stomach in protest. A keening moan bubbled up from his throat as Greed licked dripping blood from his claws, and Greed grinned, sharp teeth hinting at what was to come. The claws plunged back into Once's body, eliciting another moan.

 

He was vaguely aware he shouldn't be enjoying this, vaguely aware that he should be in more pain, in more fear. Maybe they had been drinking. Once propped himself up on his elbows to get a better view of Greed languidly plunging his claws into organs, tracing arteries. Inhuman eyes watched Once's face as a claw pulled a chunk of liver from his body, watched Once's reaction as the organ disappeared behind sharp, too sharp, inhumanly sharp teeth.

 

The sheets were becoming soaked with blood. 

 

Once was acutely aware that he was hard.

 

Greed buried his face hungrily in Once's open abdomen, drawing a moan from his prey, and drool, or blood, from his parted lips. Once  _knew_ he shouldn't be enjoying this, but he tangled his fist in Greed's hair, threw his head back against the bed frame, and moaned again.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Greed clawed his way out of a deep sleep, and couldn't figure out why until Once, fingers digging into his arms, moaned again. Greed snapped awake then, leaning closer to catch every pant, every whimper and moan and delicious noise from his sleeping lover, and his hand found his way down to his own dick. After all, Once was enjoying himself, why bother waking him?

 

* * *

 

Greed pulled his head out of Once's shredded abdomen, a tough tube of intestine clenched in his teeth. Once panted as he felt his organs pull at each other, fibers popping and tearing as Greed, hair spiked with blood, swallowed them down. The wide toothy grin reappeared as Greed ran his claws up Once's untouched chest to trace his untouched jaw, smearing blood up his body, into his hair. Greed pulled Once's face to his, smashing their mouths together, blood pooling in Once's mouth from teeth biting into his lip as Greed's other clawed hand cracked Once's ribs easily.

 

Suddenly the situation hit Once fully, and Greed's mouth served to muffle a sobbing scream, before biting into Once's bottom jaw and tearing it clear off his body.

 

Tears streamed down Once's face as he watched his partner rip his heart from his chest, still beating, caressing it with his tongue before snapping down.

 

* * *

 

 

Greed was on the verge of finishing when Once's dream ended violently, Once sitting up and curling himself around his knees with a sob. The sudden movement made Greed jump, and he flailed off the bed, smacking his head on the floor with a string of curses following.

 

Greed pulled himself back up onto the bed, ready to verbally tear into his partner when he saw the sobs racking Once's body. Concern twisted Greed's face into a scowl, and he reached for Once, only for his love to clamber backwards, eyes wide in fear.

 

"Once...?" Once cowered away from the question, and Greed slid closer, slowly, as though he was dealing with a scared animal and not his other half. "It was just a dr-"

 

"Don't eat me!"

 

Greed's words died in his throat, concern briefly replaced with confusion. He squinted.

 

"What."

 

"You were... it was, you..." Once was shaking, incapable of finishing his statement. Before he could protest or back away again, Greed grabbed him, pulling him into a tight embrace. He pressed his forehead against Once's, pressed his lips against Once's.

 

"You're safe. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm never going to hurt you." Greed ran his hands through Once's hair, calming him. His partner relaxed, melting into the touches, clinging to Greed's chest.

 

"Just sleep now, okay? I've got you. I promise you're safe." Greed held Once as he lapsed back into sleep, occasionally nuzzling into his hair as he stayed awake, watching the night melt into dawn.

 

_Eat Once?_   Greed's stomach growled. He pulled Once closer, devouring the violent impulses in his mind instead.


End file.
